The Secrets left behind
by YourBiggestFanRightNow
Summary: After learning their families were brutally murdered, Heather and Gwen must live in the same apartment. This is frustrating, seeing as they can't stand each other. However, people who killed their families are after them as well. Will the two of them survive? Will Gwen and Heather cope to live with each other, or will the two of them keep fighting? There will be some major GxD
1. The news

**Hey guys! I,YourBiggestFanRightNow got inspiration for a new story. This one is based off Pretty Little Liars. Only a bit though. **

**Also, before every chapter, I will write quotes that inspired me to write that specific chapter :3 **

**The official note of officialness, which is very official:**

**This is a completely AU story, in which the TD cast go to the same high school, and they're in the junior year :D**

**I don't own Total Drama. If I did, there would be no drama ^.^**

**Quote of the chapter: When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, Avril Lavigne, 'When you're gone' **

**Please, enjoy! :D**

Gwen's P.O.V

I sat down in the cafeteria, next to my friends. Bridgette and Geoff were making out, as usual, Leshawna and DJ were talking abuot something, Leshawna blushing a little and Duncan was carving something in the table, while Cody tried to get away from Sierra, and Trent was writing. Probably a new song knowing Trent.

"Hey Gwen, are you alright?" I looked at Cody.

"Sure. How about you?" I asked, smiling slightly. I knew Cody had a crush on me, but I made it clear to him that I don't like him that way, and honestly, I was fine with being just friends with him.

"Great-" He screamed when Sierra started to pull his hair out.

"Oh lookie isn't this cute. The stalker and her pray. Cody when will you admit you prefer guys?" I didn't even bother turning around, since I would always recognize this voice. Heather Chan. Once my best friend, now my enemy.

"Oh lookie isn't this pathetic. Little Heather doesn't have any friends, and needs to come to us to feel better." Duncan shot back, still carving. Heather 'hmphed' and walked away, when we heard principal McClean's voice booming through the speakers.

"Heather Chang and Gwen Saliander, come to my office now." I looked my friends, raising one eyebrow up.

"Gwen, brah, did you do something with that witch?" Asked Geoff, but I shook my head, before standing up.

"I'll fill you in later." I said, walking towards the entry to a hallway where, I knew, was the entry to our principal's office. Once inside, I glared at Heather, and she replied with the same. Our principal, Chris McClean looked at one, then at the other.

"Girls, I told you to come here because," he took a deep breath in, "I wanted you to meet someone." He gestuted towards a man sitting in the corner of the room. The man stood up and turned out to be a police oficer. He had mocha skin, brown hair and black eyes. I gulped, knowing by my experience that if you got in trouble with the police, you were pretty much screwed.

I didn't anticipate he would ask us to sit down comfortably and look at us pitifully. Somehow, being the victim didn't help me much.

"Girls, you might not know me, but I am oficer Rodriguez. I'm sorry I must tell you such dire news, but not telling you would be even worse. Your parents have been foundtoday at central park. They were fragment there, their throats cut In half." He stopped, clearly waiting for our reactions. After a moment, the information dawned upon me.

"No. No, I- I refuse to believe it." I said standing up, tears welling up in my eyes.

"This isn't happening! Come on, tell me this is some kind of a sick joke of yours." Heather's expression mirrored mine. He shook his head.

"I have to ask you some questions, but I need some privacy for these. I will start with Miss Chang." I risked a glance at Heather, but she seemed numb. Really, she just sat there, looking at the ground. Pity took over me. For the first time, I was in a situation where Heather and I understood each other perfectly. I put my hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner, then, with a sigh I left the office, trying hard not to cry. I just couldn't believe it. My mother was the only person who truly loved me. Principal McClean looked at me, uneasy, but I couldn't care less. My family was dead. Sure, I only lived with my mother, but I knew my father and my brother Kevin didn't care about me. They were somewhere in Australia, and we didn't keep any contact. One tear escaped my eyes, and was soon followed by many others. I felt somebody pat my shoulder in a reassuring manner. I looked behind me, and saw Heather. She showed me the doors of the office.

"Good luck." I heard her whisper. I came inside. Mr. Rodriguez was inside, sitting at the other side of the principal's desk. When he heard me come in, he gestured the chair on my side of the desk. I sat down, and he sighed.

"I am really sorry for your loss, but I need to know about your background first."

"Well, my parents are divorced, my father and my younger brother Kevin live in Australia..." He noted it down in some kind of a notebook.

"Where did your mother work?"

"At a local 'Tesco'. She was a cashier there."

"Did she have any contact with 's parents?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Did she have any contacts with any criminals of some sort?"

I could only shake my head.

"If you had the chance to live with your father and brother, would you want to?" He looked up at me.

"No." He looked perplexed by my answer, but noted it down before standing up.

" Now, I have an important phone call to make, so please." He gestured towards the exit, and I went out numbly. I explained to Chris that had an important call, but before I could drown myself in the memories of my mother, went out, and gestured for all three of us to come back in. Heather and I sat on the chairs facing him. He massaged his templates.

"We have two choices. Either you go to a child's home, and wait to be adopted, or you could share an apartment together, and continue your education here." He told us. Heather was the first one to speak up.

"I think I'd rather share an apartment with Gwen then go to a child's house." Her voice was cracked, but in her eyes was the same old determination as always. I pondered. If I'd choose the child's house, I could wait months, even years to get adopted. And if I share an apartment with Heather, I could move out after graduation. The only problem was that I couldn't stand Heather. Better one Heather in one apartment rather than a lot of people like Heather in the child's house.

"I agree with Heather." My voice was raspy and cracked. Mr. Rodriguez stood up.

"Great. We already have one prepared. It might not be what you are used to, and the police will check on you regularly, but it's better than most.. Today, tomorrow and during the weekend you'll take all your belongings there." As we walked down the hallways, now all empty, I decided to talk to Heather.

"Why did you choose sharing an apartment with me, rather than child's house?" I whispered to her.

She looked away and for some moments I thought that she was ignoring me, but then I heard her whisper.

"I though that staying here would make it easier to, you know, pretend that nothing happened."

I stood there, as she walked faster to catch up with Mr. Rodriguez. I sighed. Nothing will ever be the same. I shook my head and followed them.

**Hey, what do you think about it? Cool? Weird? Please tell me if it was too OOC. **


	2. Moving in

**Well, here's the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nah, if I could own Total Drama... :D**

**Quote of the chapter: "****No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one" – C. JoyBell C.**

**xGoldenSpiritx **

Loved it! The story is well written and original, please write more! Update soon please. :)

_Why, thank you! Here you go! :D_

**jayne'z star**

I love it and want to see it updated :)

_Aww Thanks! _

**Guest**

This is a really good idea and I hope to see more of it

_Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much!_

**DEDEBUG9**

Hmmmm

_Uh… thanks?_

**Please, enjoy :3**

Heather's P.O.V

I stared at the packages with my stuff inside. It has been two days. Exactly two days since my life turned upside down. I didn't talk to anyone about it, because, why should I? It's not like anyone cares.

I sat down on the once polished, marble floor, and looked at my reflection in the floor. My loose hair was messed up, since I didn't bother to brush them ever since I learnt the news; I had bags under my eyes, and my eyes were red and puffy. I was trying hard not to cry.

"We used to come here every night after dinner and talk." I said to no one in particular. It was then that I remembered our last night together. Even though it only happened three nights ago, I felt as if centuries have passed from that night.

{Flashback}

"Well, Heather-Feather, I hope you enjoyed your stay in this school of yours." My father started, and I looked up from my phone. I was texting Lindsay.

"What do you mean?" I snapped at him, letting the nickname I hated so much pass by, and he smiled at me.

"Well, you remember when Mr. Burromuerto's son came in your class." I scoffed. It had to do something with Alejandro. Of course. His parents and mine immediately clicked, and were the best of friends, even though they knew I hated his guts.

"I'll take this as a yes. Well, they along with us are going to Mexico, where you'll continue your education-" Whatever he wanted to add, I wasn't listening as I stood up, and glared at him.

"I'd rather die then move to Mexico!" I yelled at him, before storming upstairs.

{Flashback}

Why did I have to be such a-

I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up, and passed numerous rooms, sometimes making comments like 'This is where we ate dinner together.' While walking towards the front door.

Once there, I heard somebody yell with concern in voice.

"Heather? You in there?" I groaned, recognizing the voice. Ale-jerk-dro.

"What do you want?" My voice was a bit raspy, but full of hate. That's great.

"Can I come in?"

"Why should I let you in?" I heard him sigh on the other side.

"Look, I want to help you taking your stuff to your new apartment."

"How did you know?" I told everybody I was sick. How could that little summing brat know?

"I'm friends with Duncan, DJ and Geoff, and Gwen told them." I sighed, before opening the door. There he was, in all of his annoyingness. He looked at me, genuinely concerned. Yeah, right genuinely concerned my ass.

"Heather, I am truly sorry about your loss-" he said, coming in, and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Save it." I snapped at him, and smacked his hand away.

"Hey, I'm being nice with you. Can't you just accept it?" He asked me angrily.

"I don't need anybody's pity. Especially not yours." I replied, walking away. I felt him walking behind me, and he grabbed my wrist, therefore making me turn around and face him. However, he put too much force into this, and I collided into him. So now, it looked like we were hugging. My hands were against his muscled, solid chest, while his arms were around me. What bothered me the most was the closeness of our faces. Our noses were touching, and I was drowning in his lime green eyes. I quickly blinked, and pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, but he didn't react. I scoffed, and waved my hand in front of his eyes and it finally snapped him out of his trance.

"So, are we going to get my things, or will we get interrupted every time we try?" I asked him, and without waiting for an answer started to take my things. I told Alejandro what to grab. We worked in silence, but soon we were done. Alejandro opened the passenger door for me. I looked back at my house, feeling my gut fall down. This was the last time I saw this as my home. I blinked back my tears when I felt somebody put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, this'll get better." Alejandro told me, but I just sat down inside of his car, slamming the door in his face. I heard him shuffle in, and he sat down next to me, and started driving. However, there was something different about him.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" I asked him as he drove me towards the apartment. He glanced at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning back to the street.

"Your behavior! No comments? Witty remarks? No flirting? What's the matter?"

"You want me to flirt with you?" He asked a hint of amusement in his voice. I glared at him.

"No."

"Then why did you ask me to-"

"I want to know if you're ok! Jeez."

"You want to know if I'm ok? Ha! You don't care about anybody! Why would you start caring about me now?" He asked, sometimes making gesticulations, as if to prove his point. It hurt me deeper than I thought it would. I looked out of the window, fighting back my tears. After a few moments I heard Alejandro sigh.

"Heather, I'm sorry for what I had said-"

"Whatever." I hoped my voice didn't crack.

"Can't you hear me out? Without interrupting?" He asked, trying to control his temper. I could deduce this out of his voice, and the way he held the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Why? So you can yell at me as much as you want to?"

Alejandro's P.O.V

"Why? So you can yell at me as much as you want to?" Her voice cracked at the end, but I didn't dare to look at her, because I felt guilty for what I'd said. I really was. Besides, I don't think she'd want me to look at her when she was in this state. So, instead I slumped and tried to concentrate on driving, but the tension was slowly killing me. Therefore, I did the only thing I could think of. I turned on the radio.

The rest of the ride was quiet, if one ignored the radio.

"We're here." I blinked, and turned towards Heather, but she was dodging my glances. I parked the car, and wanted to open the door for er, but she was already outside,, getting some of her baggage. I helped her to get her things to her apartment. It was… decent. Heather led me to her-soon-to-be room. Once we were done, I tried reasoning with her again.

"Heather, I'm really sorry about what I've said. I didn't mean it. Believe me." I told her, but she looked at me, fury in her eyes.

"You may truly be sorry, but I don't believe you. Besides, you just said what everybody else said. Why are you the only one apologizing?" She asked me, and tried to get away from me, but I grabbed her wrist, again, and pulled her into the position we were at her old house. I put one hand underneath her chin, making her look at me.

"Because I really didn't mean it." I said, looking her in the eyes. She opened her mouth, and closed it, then opened it again, before closing it. Suddenly, the door opened, and a laughing Duncan put down the slightly smiling Gwen, while DJ and Geoff high fived each other, grinning. As Gwen saw all the boxes, her smile fell. Duncan looked at us, before whistling.

"Whoa, we should go outside, looks like we interrupted the lovebirds." He said this with this sadistic grin of his. Heather and I quickly let go of each other.

"I'll better get going." I said, just to end this awkward moment.

Gwen's P.O.V

I smiled when Duncan started laughing while giving me the piggy ride. When we entered, Heather was with Alejandro, the two hugging, but my attention was on the boxes. My smile fell as the memories returned.

"I'll better get going." I heard Alejandro say.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Heather replied. That's weird. They were in the same room, but their voices seemed so far away. After Al went out, the guys and I started to take stuff into my room, while Heather closed herself in her room. I guess to decorate it.

Once we were done, we decided to go to a pizzeria to eat something.

"I still wonder what were Al and Heather hugging about. I mean, they hate each other, right?" Geoff asked between one slice of pizza and another. I shrugged.

"I don't think Al hates her, I mean, I don't think Heather called him to help her..." DJ trailed off.

"Man, stop acting like a bunch of sissies. Who gives a damn about Heather or Al?" Asked Duncan, leaning back on his chair, and I nodded in agreement. I had more important things on my mind than my apartment mate love life. Heather and I. Who would've thought the two of us would live together. When we were done the trio hopped into Geoff's car, and left me. I walked inside and went to bed, the memories of my family flooding my brain. I let one tear drop to the floor, before falling asleep.

**Gah! Chapter two, why were you such a pain in the ass to write? **

**In case you didn't understand, I drew the position Al & Heather were in. Here's the link: art/A-hug-397620564**

**And here's Gweather's appartament map:**

** art/Gweather-s-Apartment-plan-397627838**

**Also, Please, tell me what you think about this? Was anybody OOC? (I think they all were) please tell me!**


	3. Best Friend

**Well, here's the chapter number three!**

**KickPrevails**

_**The concept is amazing! I love how you word everything and the entire storyline overall. Even though it's only been two chapters, I'm hooked! Please update as soon as you possibly can :)**_

**Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me :')**

**Pineapples are cute**

_**MOOOOOOOOORE!**_

_**This story is FANTASTIC :D**_

**THANK YOU! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama, I wouldn't be writing those stories.**

**Quote of the chapter: He's my best friend/ best friend of all best friends/ do you have a best friend too?- best friend – Toy Box**

**Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter as light as possible, since the last two chapters were pretty much depressing. Also, there will be a lot of Gwuncan moments. Scroll down at your own risk. You have been warned.**

Gwen's P.O.V

Monday. Oh the joy of coming back to school. Fortunately with Leshawna's and Bridgette's help I was able to catch up with the work. I quickly got myself ready, but as I was putting on my blue lipstick, Heather walked in, with no make up or whatsoever... She glared at me, but didn't make any comments. I glared right back, thankful for the lack of insults. For a few moments we just stood next to each other, applying our make up, but there was something different. We just ignored each other, and whereas I'm used to ignoring Heather, she ignoring me was pretty weird. Finally, my ringtone saved us from more silence.

"Hello?"

"Look alive sunshine." Purred the voice of my best friend. I smiled a little.

"Hello to you too Dunc. Why are you calling?"

"Guess who has a motorcycle, and could to take you to school today?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe Trent?"

"Wrong. Try again."

"Cody?" I could feel Heather staring at me like at some kind of alien, but frankly I could care less.

"Wrong again babe. You suck at this game don't you?" I heard him chuckle.

"Fine, I'm out of ideas."

"I'm broken hearted that you didn't think about me." I rolled my eyes, still smiling a little.

"You? Own a motorcycle? Last time we went to the cinema you were completely broke. You still owe me a bag of skittles." I shot back. In the corner of my eyes I saw Heather walk out of room.

"But it was a week ago!"

"Oh, so now I suppose you're a millionaire?"

"You're actually not that bad at this game Gwenny." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Dunkie."

"You know I hate that nickname." He whined.

"You know I hate being called Gwenny." I heard him sigh with despair.

"Fine. See you in five minutes."

"But school starts in five minutes!"

"Yeah, I said I could take you to school, I never said I would."

"Jerk." I hung up, before taking my bag, and going out of the toilet. I was about to go out, when I heard a groan of frustration coming from Heather, who was looking at her phone with disgust.

"Can't he take a clue?" She murmured, but I decided not to listen to her. Together we walked out of our flat and, surprise surprise, Duncan and Alejandro were waiting for us. Alejandro was leaning on a red mustang his playboy smirk plastered on his face, while Duncan had his hand on a big black motor, smirking at us.

"Wow, look Alejandro who finally decided to show up!" he exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Like you're the one talking. You probably just came, since for the whole morning you were trying to find the pose and some catch phrases." I told him, standing in front of him. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Nah, that's not like me. It's Alejandro's job to do this." Alejandro arched an eyebrow at his words.

"I don't have to work to get all the ladies." He smiled, "It comes naturally."

"Just like your arrogance." Heather crossed her arms and glared at him, but he just smirked at her.

"Well, he's not the only one." I glared at her, and Heather scoffed.

"Oh please, who cares about what you two freaks have to say?" She gestured at Duncan and me while saying 'freaks'. Duncan fumed.

"Listen you-"

"How about we get going?" Alejandro asked, getting between the duo. They glared at each other, but nodded nevertheless. Duncan helped me on his motor, while Alejandro opened the doors for Heather. He turned around.

"Also, Duncan," Duncan turned around, arching the left part of his unibrow, and Alejandro smirked evilly, "my catch phrases are so much better than yours." With those words, he came in his car, and started flirting with Heather. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a helmet from Duncan's hand before putting it on. Duncan glanced over his shoulder at me, and smirked.

"You better hold on something firm, if you don't want to die." Something in his eyes told me that even if his tone was joking, he wasn't lying. I wrapped my arms around him, making myself feel comfortable. However I gripped my arms tighter around him as he sped off.

"If we won't die during this ride, I'll kill you Duncan!" I yelled, still hugging him like my life depended from it, which it most likely did.

"Hey come on Gwen, don't you trust me?"

"With my life? No, not really." I was still holding onto him when he parked in the schools' parking. He turned around and smiled at me.

"See? It wasn't that bad!" I gagged.

"Actually, it was." I wobbled on my feet, until he caught me, and helped me regain my balance. It still was hard to walk.

"You really have no balance or whatsoever." He laughed, and I glared at him.

"It's your fault, you know? If it wasn't for you and your horrible driving, I would be perfectly fine." He stopped laughing, placed both of his hands near his heart, and made the saddest face he could master.

"Your words hurt me Gwen."

"Good, they were supposed to."

"Is this how you thank your best friend who just gave you a ride to school?" He asked, still faking being hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that could be my last ride ever."

"But it wasn't. See, you're still alive!" He exclaimed, grinning. I rolled my eyes but smiled a little and hugged him.

"Here. Happy now?" He pondered, and shook his head.

"No. This wasn't enough for my hurt feelings. To make me feel better, I'd much rather have something more," here, he leaned in closer, so I was breathing in his mint cologne, "Intimate." He huskily whispered, and for some unknown reasons, this comment made me shiver. Now I could see what most of girls saw In Duncan. I quickly pushed this thought aside. He's my best friend! I can't think about him In this way. So I grinned evilly, leaned closer, and pushed him away. He wasn't expecting this, so he tripped and fell down, and I smirked seeing him.

"Maybe another time, Dunky." My smirk grew even more evil when I heard him grunting while getting up.

"I'll be waiting, Gwenny." He shot me a smile, and I took his hand to help him regain balance.

"Look at how our roles reversed. Now, you're at my mercy." He grinned evilly at me.

"Oh really?" He then slung me over his shoulder, like some sort of prey.

"I don't think you're in charge now." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He then started to go away from school.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Skipping class with you."

"Duncan, no. I already missed two days of school. I need to continue my education, especially since no one can pay for my university. I'll have to get a scholarship." Duncan muttered something angrily, but put me down.

"Thanks Dunc." I kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled widely at me.

"Now that is what I was talking about!" He exclaimed, still grinning. I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

"So, Prince Charming, are you coming to school with me, or will you leave me alone on the mercy of the teachers?" I teased him, and he started to go away from school.

"Does this answer your question?" He asked, turning around, an evil smirk on his face. This time I pretended to be hurt.

"You're really leaving me?" I asked, kind of hoping he'd come back.

"Yup."

"Jerk." I raised my arm, my hand curled up into a fist. He turned around one last time, and waved his arm, the grin still on his face. I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards school.

**Gah! Chapter three, why couldn't you be easier to write? **

**Please, tell me what you think about this? Was somebody OOC? Did you enjoy the Gwuncan conversations? Please review!**


End file.
